Two Bit Hit
Go get yourself some Cuban gang colors in Little Havana! Take out the Haitian Gang Lord at Romero's Funeral Parlor. Excellent! They spotted you! Now get out of Little Haiti! }} Two Bit Hit is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by property developer Avery Carrington from his limo in his construction site in Vice Point, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Avery Carrington wants real estate prices in Vice City to go down, so he wants to start a gang war between the Cuban Gang and the Haitian Gang. A Haitian Gang Lord died recently, apparently the Cubans did it but nobody knows for sure. Avery wants Tommy to make the Haitians sure they did it by killing the new Haitian Gang Lord at the old one's funeral. The Mission After getting the briefing from Avery, head down to the Little Havana clothes store and pick up a Cuban Hombre outfit. Then get a car and drive to the funeral which is located next to the Little Haiti Pizzeria, as of this part, there are various ways to kill the Haitian Gang Lord: This is the easiest method and with greater chance of success: Grab the Cuban clothing first, then take a helicopter and use it to land on the roof of the building that is just across the funeral. While arriving at there, get to the corner of the roof. The Haitians will be spotted and begin shooting at the player, then use a sniper-rifle to kill the Haitian Gang Lord before he gets away in a Romero's Hearse (be aware of a time limit about 10 seconds) and thereafter use the helicopter to escape avoiding the Haitians. This technique is virtually fool-proof, but none of the two special cars that appear in this mission can be obtained by doing this trick, unless the player gets off the roof after killing the Haitian Gang Lord and run in one of them. For the second method, having a Sniper Rifle in the weapon inventory. Drive to the funeral and pull out the Sniper, take aim and kill the Gang Lord. Don't be worried about the mission failure, because if the target is missed, the snipe rifle will accidentally shoot down either one of the gangs instead of a Haitian Gang Lord or in the air, which attracts attention to the Haitians, and the game will order the player to chase down the Gang Lord. For the third method, an Uzi, Mac or any type of sub-machine gun will be required, since it will be needed to shoot fast and then run. Get to the funeral, pull out the sub-machine gun and run towards the Gang Lord, avoiding gunfire from the Haitian Bodyguards, then open fire and shoot him. Then run out of there before the Haitians could eliminate Tommy. Having a body armor to protect from the Haitians' gunfire, but make sure to run away as fast as possible, because the worn armor wearing won't last from the gunfire. The fourth method is to get the rocket launcher (either collect 70 hidden packages or get it from Hooker Inn's pool). It would help greatly if the player gained the "fast reload" capability but without it, will also work. First park the get away car some place further away, then fire a rocket from the launcher, it will be noticed that the car does not get destroyed by the splash damage. Once arrived, park the car, get out and run some place near funeral car driven by the Haitian lord without alerting the guards. Take out the rocket launcher and aim at the riff raff. Start spamming the rockets if the player has "Fast reload" ability. The rockets should have no problem taking out the guards, cars and the crime lord even if he gets into the vehicle. Once he is eliminated, sprint rapidly to the get away car and get out of Little Haiti. A fifth, quick method is to drive with a car right behind the alleyway where the gang lord is located, leave the car, get on it and take a clean sight of him. Shoot him in the head with any weapon available and leave quickly. This will avoid to face the rest of the Haitians and it'll be able complete the mission quickly. Alternatively, if you have Grenades can just throw one over far enough to blow him up. The sixth method or the normal way is getting to the funeral and using any weapon, (a submachine gun is recommended), and start killing Haitian Bodyguards, eventually the Gang Lord will get in a Romero's Hearse and drive away. Get in a fast car and ram into the hearse, but watch out for bombs inside the coffins when one of the Haitian gangs drop it in the back of the hearse. When the car catches fire, the Gang Lord will get out of the Hearse and make a run for it, the player can simply either get out of the car and shoot him or simply run him over. Watch out though. The Haitian Gang Lord is carrying an M4 Carbine assault rifle, so run him over instead, after shooting down his gangs. When the Gang Lord is eliminated, leave Little Haiti and the mission will be complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go get yourself some Cuban gang colors in Little Havana! *Take out the Haitian Gang Lord at Romero's Funeral Parlor. *Excellent! They spotted you! *Now get out of Little Haiti! Post Mission Phone Call Umberto Robina: Hey Leo! I got some work for you! Tommy Vercetti: This ain't Leo. Umberto Robina: Hey, if Leo knows you got his phone, he gonna kill you! Tommy Vercetti: Maybe Leo's already dead. Maybe I killed Leo and took his phone - you think of that prick? Umberto Robina: You killed Leo? You must have big cojones - wanna work for me!? Drop by my father's cafe in Little Havana and we'll talk mano a mano. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $2500 and the mission Stunt Boat Challenge is unlocked. Trivia *Donald Love states in Grand Theft Auto III, during the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout!, that "Nothing drives down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from the outbreak of a plague, but that might going too far in this case". Whilst during in this mission, Avery Carrington states "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case". In fact, Donald Love can be seen beside Avery as his protégé taking notes while he quipped the quote. *If the Hearse is severely damaged to the extent that it would catch on fire after a single shot, the car stops and the Haitian Gang Lord as well as one gang member exits, leaving them easy targets, with the former running away on foot and the latter shooting at Tommy with M4. The Hearse can then be obtained, as it's unlocked. *The Romero's Hearse is only obtainable (without cheats) in this mission, as is the black Voodoo. **The black Voodoo can be obtained by killing one of the Haitian gangbangers, then rush to the special Voodoo and destroy the hearse to complete the mission, and it would be able to save it in a garage. **The Romero's Hearse can be obtained by sniping the Haitian Gang Lord accurately with a suitable distance (which will pass the mission), then drive it to a garage. **Because none of the vehicles are able to be repaired in a garage until the mission is completed, players must be careful when driving. **In order to obtain all of them in one go (Mobile Version), since one Hearse and the black Voodoo will give chase and Tommy cannot fail by losing the Gand Lord, he can lure both to a safehouse garage, and find a way to kill the occupants without destroying the cars, then proceed the mission as normal and obtain the Gang Lord's car. *The mission can be done stealthily by going into the wooden shack complex, drive to the concrete wall between Tommy and the funeral, then standing on the player's car and nuke the leader with any weapon. *After the completion of the mission, both the Cubans and the Haitians are seen engaging in a gunfight against each other, both in Little Havana and Little Haiti. *The mission lip-sync is un-syncronized in the PS2 (only on version 3.01), iOS and Android versions , after the first line ends, but the animation is still playing. This is because anti-Cuban and anti-Haitian lines were removed from later versions but the animations weren't changed. Glitches *The Havana outfit will be available after this mission in Little Havana. After the missions Cop Land, No Escape?, The Job, the outfit will be put behind an invisible wall and it will not be obtainable. To avoid this, complete the Cop Land, No Escape? and The Job missions before Two Bit Hit. It was patched on the Mac version and the mobile ports. *In the mobile ports, after the Haitian Gand Lord begins the escape, Tommy cannot fail the mission by losing him, because it's impossible to do so as the blip indicating the target will remain on the map until he was killed. This offers much more room for planning the mission. Gallery Walkthrough TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy comes to the construction site and finds the black limo driving down the ramp. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Avery invites Tommy to sit down and introduces him to Donald Love, his protege. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Avery tells Donald to shut up and listen to Avery's speech. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Avery proceeds to immediately talk about how gang wars can lower real estate prices. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Avery rudely asks Donald if he is writing down what Avery is saying. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Avery informs Tommy that recently a Haitian gang lord died, and that apparently the Cubans were responsible for his death, but the Haitians do not know for sure yet. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Avery orders Tommy to disguise himself as one of the Cuban gangsters and hit the gang lord's funeral, initiating a gang war between the two factions. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Avery finishes his rant off, saying that after the gang war starts, they can just relax and earn money. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy heading to the clothing shop in Little Havana to get some Cuban looking threads. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy arriving at the clothing shop. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy walking inside the shop. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Shortly afterwards, Tommy walks out of the shop with his new outfit. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|After acquiring his new outfit, Tommy's next objective is to crash the funeral at Romero's Funeral Parlor in Little Haiti. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy heading to the funeral parlor. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy arriving at the funeral. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|The location is protected by Haitian gangsters, several Voodoo's serve as protection walls. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Shortly after Tommy's arrival, the Haitians notice him. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy taking out the Haitian Gang Lord escaping in a hearse. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|After killing the gang lord, Tommy has to escape Little Haiti. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy escaping the area. TwoBitHit-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 15 - Two Bit Hit (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 15 - Two Bit Hit|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}pl:Pogrzeb ru:Two Bit Hit zh:Two Bit Hit Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City